I wanna love you forever
by Alexadra Panther
Summary: It's a kensuke/Daiken. It's my first yaoi fanfic so i hope you review it so i can write more.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I Wanna Love You Forever

  
  
  
  
  
  


A young boy of twenty years old pace around the hospital waiting room and by his side were the rest of the digidestined team, first and second generation, they were all waiting for a doctor to appeard.

  
  


In those moments a doctor appeard and Motomiya Daisuke lost all of his composture and rush with the rest of them to ask the doctor.

  
  


" Don't worry everything went fine with the operation, we just have to wait to see how his body react to the operation".

  
  


" So can I see him"- Daisuke ask 

  
  


" I'm sorry, but Ichijouji Ken can't have any visits for now, at least until tomorrow, so I suggest to all of you to go home and rest, then come tomorrow."

  
  


" Thank you doctor."- Miyako said

  
  


Daisuke refused to go home, he said he wasn't going home while his best friend was in the hospital. Taichi and Yamato had to drag Daisuke out of the hospital to Taichi and hikari's aparment to sleep, since everyone was staying there since it was the closest to the hospital where Ken had to be operated, because of a sickness that he got and if they hadn't gotten him to the hospital in time he would've die. 

  
  


After the struggle to get Daisuke out of the hospital and after the fight to get him to sleep, Daisuke went to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Motomiya Daisuke, the name of an angel, the angel who put his soul at ease with an easiness he couldn't comprehend even him who was a genius. Daisuke, the boy who chased the darkeness out of his life, body, mind, soul and heart, but taking the place the darkness was filling. The angel who left a spell on him, the spell of love. He had fallen, Ichijouji Ken had fallen and had fallen hard, he had fall in love with the person or boy who could be exactly his opposite. I wish he felt the same way I do, but that would be imposible. After nine years of knowing the child of courage and friendship he still got impressed and suprised by him. He wanted to let the world know how he felt, but he couldn't, they would hate him, specially Daisuke. 

  
  
  
  


As the sun arise Daisuke awoke, he was to nervous to know how Ken was doing. He knew that after nine years what he felt for Ken, his best friend, couldn't be a crush, but he couldn't say it. He had fallen and fallen hard for his best friend, the kindest person, the boy who could do so much things and be so modest about it. The angel with the most beautiful soul, his soul mate and almost totally opposite. The person who didn't know that he would give everything so they could be together and feeling content with just being by his side, cherishing every little detail about him.

  
  
  
  


Daisuke, if he knew that he had always been taught to win, but he fail, because he fell for him and can't even say it, even after all this years, he had fail because he ended in the mercy of a man and he only wish he could be with him . He remember the first time he saw him, even if he was the digimon emperor he still felt attracted to him and the day the shaked hands in the soccer game, that mere contact sent shivers down his spine, but the day Daisuke hug him for the first time he could've sworn he knew in those moments that he would love him forever.

  
  
  
  


His thoughts were interrumped by his object of affection, but he didn't mind. Now that Ken looked at Daisuke he hadn't change that much in all these years. 

  
  


" How are you feeling?"- Daisuke asked

  
  


" Better, but I've been better"- he answer

  
  


" Ken I need to tell you something, but I want to say it and the you can talk, please just hear me out, because I know I won't get this kind of courage anymore"- Daisuke said

  
  


" Sure"- Ken said

  
  


" I Fell in love with you a long time ago, I never knew how to say it, I don't want you to hate me..."- Daisuke said

  
  
  
  
  
  


" Shut up Daisuke"- Ken screamed

  
  
  
  


Daisuke stopped what he was saying to hear what he was going to say.

  
  
  
  


" good, now hear me out. I love you too Daisuke" 

  
  


Daisuke couldn't belive it, he bent and kissed Ken, who kissed back and while they were both in heaven, the rest of the room started to applaud and cheer for the new couple who took a little too long to get together.

  
  


Everyone was congratulating them, and both boys were red from blushing, but soon got comfortable again.

  
  


Both of them knew that they will love each other forever.

  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
